Fragile mortal bodies
by finmagik
Summary: Wheatley and GLaDOS have been taken from their robot bodies and put in human ones? But why and for what purpose? They will discover soon enough... WheatDOS


When you've never had a body, never had fingers or toes or a body full of blood sloshing around, waking up in one is a strange feeling. Waking up from sleep full stop. That's why Wheatley woke up with a scream.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He eventually shouted when he realized he could form words with his mouth, not just scream.  
He looked around.  
The room was large and white, almost blindingly so. He had been laying down on some kind of white pallet.

"They've made you human," said a familiar female voice. "Dragged you out of outer space and put you in a human body, moron."

It was her. "Oh no, oh no... did you do this?!" he asked.

He realized another thing, the world was very blurry. He blinked to adjust the sharpness... could humans do that? Well that was shit, it didn't work.

"You think I would do this?" She said.

"Yes," He admitted, his head itched. Having a head and having the back of it itch was weird. He raised hand and scratched the itch.

"You, you think I'd do it to myself?" She said.

He could see a blurry outline of a woman in a grey jumpsuit, Her hair was whitish blonde and down to her chin there was a part in his brain telling him her outline was attractive. Never thought about humans that way. Never thought in terms of attractive or unattractive before.

"Errm," He said he paused and considered." "No."

The smell humans normally emitted didn't seem so bad being in a human body. He realized he was wearing a grey jumpsuit too. There was so much going on inside humans all at once once. All these thingys were working to keep this body upright, breathing and doing other...stuff... he wasn't sure what.

"Is there any way I can err, adjust these optics?" He asked.

"No," GlaDOS said. "You need glasses."

"Right!" He said and began to look around frantically spinning and moving his hands.  
"Where are they?"

He took a step and brought his foot down on something, that smashed and tinkled.

"You broke them you moron," GlaDOS said.

"I'm not a moron," he muttered.

"You did just break the only way for you to see correctly," GlaDOS said. "I'd say that's pretty moronic."

There was a small whirring from the wall, a new pair of glasses were produced, this time he he groped his way to where they were and managed to put them over his eyes. The world became suddenly sharper and clearer. GlaDOS was staring up at him, glaring actually. Now that she had a human face she'd become an expert at glare. Up at him... he was taller then her. They'd given her a body: a slender female one with blonde-white hair and yellow eyes, also in an gray jumpsuit. His mind wandered wondering briefly what she would look like out of the jumpsuit. Then he remembered it was her. No matter what body she was in, organic or metal, it was a bad idea to have those thoughts about her.  
Right, so it was him and her in human bodies in this white room. There was another whirring sound and a cheery female voice began to speak: "Hello! As you have probably guessed, you have been scavenged or acquired by the Arachne group. All of you have been taken from your robot containments and placed into humanoid bodies. You have a mouth, and if you wish to scream do so now..."

There was pause spanning two minutes.

"Got that out of your system? If you're wondering how a vast artificial intelligence such as yourself has been crammed into a humanoid body. Stop asking that. We're not telling. The Arachne group now owns you. We don't like our property to talk back. You are part of the humanoid repopulation experiment. The Arachne group consists of: Veracity robotics & cybernetics, Acme genetic engineering, Flyte pharmaceuticals, Nymph chemical, Euphonium Tech, Sunburst banking, CHATTLE housing, Trilby milliners, and TASTIE foods and restaurants. Don't worry the Arachne group ensures that your transformation to an organic, linear, life form is a painless process. If not we have wiped your memory banks so you don't remember the pain. You've been off the feeding tubes for over 48 hours. As humanoid lifeforms you must be getting hungry. Have some complimentary pizza."

There was another whirring noise and a pizza with pepperonis emerged from a larger slot. It was then he realized the painful empty tugging inside of him was hunger. The pizza smelled, brilliant and delicious! And the tugging inside of this awful human body would be stopped if he just took a bit and shoved it in his mouth. He was galloping towards it when GlaDOS shot out an arm and stopped him.

"You aren't planning on eating that?" GlaDoS asked.  
"In fact yes I am. Humans need food right? Or they die. I don't fancy dying just yet." Wheatley said giving her a grin. "Neither do you right?"

GLaDOs shook her head no. "It's drugged."

"Why would it be drugged?"

"Did you listen to the names of corporations in the Arachne group?"

"No."

"They want humans, they need humans. To wear their hats, to eat their food, live in their houses, put money in their banks and swallow their drugs. How do humans make more humans?"

"Oh! I know!"

"You do?" She raised an eyebrow.  
She'd already mastered that even with the short time in this body.

"...it's not cloning is it?" He said.

"No. It's intercourse. Where two smelly humans undress and rub disgusting fleshy bits together. It's sweaty, it's messy and hilarious to watch."

"I knew that." He muttered. "So the pizza would be drugged to make us to want... that?"  
"Yes." She said.

"Can you be sure it's drugged? Maybe you think it is, but it's not really and we are hungry. A little bite wouldn't hurt, right?" Wheatley said. "Maybe a sample to see if it's drugged?"

He made a move towards the pizza and she slapped him across the face.  
"Owww!" He rubbed his cheek,

"They are trying to make us like this. Get used to it, like it. I've decided we are going to die instead." said GLaDoS.

"Decided for both of us?" He said. "How about I eat the pizza and you can starve to death, if you want."

She moved the pizza behind her pallet, if he wanted pizza he'd had to get through her gauntlet of ouch. He didn't like that idea at all.

"I'll hurt you if try to steal it again." She said.

"Okay, fine," He said. "I won't be trying to steal your pizza again. I just think maybe being drugged wouldn't be so bad. Maybe we'll just sit in the corner and stare at our fingers."

The smell made the hunger worse. She was scowling at him curled on her pallet. So he went back to his own pallet. Funny how his body already knew to walk. He took off his glasses and laid down. There was nothing to do so he closed his eyes. Eventually he slept.  
A sharp horrible slap woke him up. He shrieked. She was leaning above him with a crazed look in her yellow eyes.

"You ate the pizza didn't you?" He said.

"I got very hungry," She said.

"Why did you slap me, again?" He asked

"It was hard to wake you up." She said matter-a-factly. "And you snore."

She was straddling him now, her waist above his. "So I snore, there's no need to get violent about it, eh?" He whined. "Shut up." she said. "I need to touch you." And she ran her hand over his face, it was soft, warm and lingering. "The pizza must have been drugged."  
She took her hand away. He wanted it back, he wanted to feel it again, press his lips to it. Humans had a euphoric response system too? The fact she was straddling him inches above his waist was making him feel... itchy... Like he needed her closer, needed her to touch him, it was almost like testing.

"Well I won't stop you," He said grinning.

She lowered herself onto his body. And he felt a throbbing, swollen warmth begin in his groin, bits of him were stirring. It was terrifying but he didn't want it to stop. They were fully clothed so this wasn't sex. But he wanted, no he needed to be inside of her. She was rubbing herself against him making these noises, he'd never expected to hear from HER. It felt amazing like flying.. exciting... warm and sweet and itchy. The human body had taken control, it was automatically bucking and thrusting against her grinding hips. He was making noise too.

"Touch me here," She ordered grabbing a hand and putting it on her breast.

He felt the squishy mound, squeezing it and kneading it. The need, the hunger, the itch increased. She was bucking her hips into him dully against his... his... erection, yes that was the word!

He needed to touch her more, he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers insinuating his tongue in her mouth. He wanted to put something of his inside of her he needed too. The punch she delivered to his face made his ears ring, the sensation was odd, tingling mixing with the pleasure from down below.

Bits of his brain seemed to light up, there was a shooting sensation in his groin. "Oh yes! Oh no! oh no!" He called. "I'm going to ... I'm going to..."

"What?!" GLaDoS asked.

"Ruin my jumpsuit!"

She undid the zip and she was touching him there her hands wrapped around... him. His brain went blank with pleasure. Then it was over He put on his glasses and stared at GLaDos. A feeling of contentment washing over him. She had the most disgusted look on her face and her hand was covered by something sticky and white like conversion gel.

"You moron!" She said. "Look what you did!"

She wiped her hand on his pallet.  
"Oi! I have to sleep there you know!" he said.

"It came out of you, so you can clean it up." She said. "That didn't take nearly as long as I thought."

"Oh," He said. "Is it supposed to last long?"  
"When it's good." She said. "That wasn't good."

"You seemed to enjoy it, " He said with a smile.

He had a strange urge to wrap an arm around her waist and draw her near him.

"I need more," said GLaDOS.

She turned and begin to press her lips against his...to kiss him... Yes that was the word! Her other hand snaked down to his waist, she was rubbing him a minute ago it would have felt brilliant, now it just was aching and he was very tired.

He turned his face away from hers and grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, hold up not ready yet. Apparently that did it for me, in fact would prefer it you just let go and left me alone." He whined.

"You don't understand, that isn't an option" She said.

"Hold on isn't an option? But it's not like its going up or anything. Can't you just stimulate yourself?" Wheatley asked.  
"A moment you couldn't get enough of me," GLaDOS said. "Now you want to be left alone."

"Yes," He said silently and turned away from her.  
"Typical male," She sighed. "Once you get off, you just roll over and ignore the female."

There was the sound of a zipper, he turned his head a little. She was taking off her jumpsuit. He could see more and more pale smooth skin emerging from from it. A collar bone and the top of her breasts. Then they emerged round, pale, pert, with pink nipples. His body seemed to respond almost instantly, his... cock was giving a dull sort of interested throb.

"I'll give it a go," He said a smile curling on his lips.


End file.
